A display module such as a liquid crystal module and the like is widely used as a display unit of devices such as a television, a mobile phone, and portable information terminals. The liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal panel and a circuit member such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip mounted on the liquid crystal panel. A liquid crystal panel that is used for a liquid crystal module generally includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array board, a color filter (CF) board that faces the TFT array board, and a liquid crystal layer that is sandwiched between the TFT array board and the CF board. The liquid crystal layer is surrounded by a frame-shaped sealing member and the liquid crystal layer and the sealing member are sandwiched and sealed by the two boards. A wiring pattern is arranged on an inner surface of the TFT array board that is located on an outer side from the sealing member.
The wiring pattern of the liquid crystal panel is electrically connected to a circuit member such as a tape carrier package (TCP) provided with an IC chip or a system on film (SOF). The IC chip is directly mounted on the inner surface of the TFT array board in a chip-on-glass (COG) system according to a type of the liquid crystal panel (for example, Patent Document 1).
An organic EL module including an organic EL panel and a circuit member such as an IC chip mounted thereon is another example of the display module.
Documents describing technologies related to the present application includes Patent Documents 2 to 7, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-272457
Patent Document 2: International Publication No. WO 2004/040648
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140381
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140382
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140383
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-258758
Patent Document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-260387